


You Sound Familiar

by jadehqknb



Series: KuroDai Week 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 3, KuroDai Week 2019, M/M, disaster duo those two, in case that wasn't obvious lol, kuroo's VA is the same as those mentioned in the fic, sugawara and oikawa make an appearance, tongue in cheek humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: There's nothing wrong with having a crush on someone's voice... right?





	You Sound Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Week 2019, Day 3: Voice Actors AU / ~~Five Senses~~

_I should have just stayed home_. Daichi looks around the cafe with dismay, finding nearly every table occupied. It isn’t as though he still can’t but now that he’s here and smelled the quiche he just can’t leave. Maybe he’ll get lucky and by the time he gets through the line a table will open up. Worst case, he sits with his plate on his knee in one of the comfy chairs in the corners of the room.

He places his order, picks up his plate along with a cup of tea and turns around. Still, no tables. He sighs, making his way towards a chair when a voice nearby says, “You can sit here.” Daichi turns, looking down at a guy with the most interesting bed head he’s seen in quite a while. He gestures towards the plate in Daichi’s hand; “That doesn’t look too easy to eat without a proper surface.”

“Uh, thanks,” Daichi says but he doesn’t sit down.

After a few seconds, the guy’s eyes widen a bit. “Oh, uh… I’m not done yet. I was just offering the seat I’m not using. I mean, the table’s meant for two, after all.” He gives a smile Daichi can’t determine to be coy or sly. Maybe a little of both.

Ignoring the pulse of embarrassment that hits his chest, Daichi sits down with a renewed thanks.

“So, are those any good?”

Daichi looks across the table with a bemused expression. “No, I hate them. I get them to torture myself.” Shit, that was really rude.

But the guy just laughs, a little loud and a lot ugly, but his smile is rather handsome so Daichi doesn’t think he minds so much. And at least he wasn’t offended. “I guess that was a pretty stupid question.”

“Not exactly cranial, no.”

“Finally, someone honest. How refreshing.”

Daichi snickers and the guy’s pierced eyebrow raises. “Heh, that’s what my best friend’s boyfriend calls him, only he adds a ‘Mr.’ at the beginning.”

“He calls his boyfriend ‘Mr. Refreshing’?”

Daichi sips his tea, lip curling into a fond smile. “Well, he did when they first met. It was… a weird mating ritual with them, the whole name calling thing.”

“And what are you called?”

Oh, that was smooth. “Sawamura Daichi.”

The guy extends his hand over the table; “Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you Sawamura.”

Daichi takes the hand and gives a firm shake but then the name fully registers in his brain and his jaw drops open. “Wait… you’re Kuroo Tetsurou?” he asks incredulously.

“Um, yes?” Kuroo (apparently) says. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Daichi feels his palm getting very, very sweaty and he pulls it away quickly. His cheeks feel warm and if he’s actually blushing he’d rather just die here and now. Choke on his delicious quiche and be put out of his misery because how could he have been so flippant with his favorite voice actor?

More than that, how can this guy be the same one whose voice makes Daichi’s stomach do flips. It’s a little embarrassing if he’s honest. Ok, it’s a lot embarrassing and Suga and Oikawa frequently give him shit for the apparently starry-eyed look he gets when watching any show that Kuroo Tetsurou performs in.

Kuroo Tetsurou who is sitting a few feet across from him.

Kuroo Tetsurou who he gave shit for a stupid question to.

Oh… god…

“Hey, S’mura, you ok there?” Kuroo asks.

“I… yeah,” Daichi says, covering his stutter with another drink.

How can Kuroo not be aware that just dropping his real name like that is dangerous? What about rabid fans? Which Daichi is not, thank you very much. He figures maybe that would be safe when Kuroo was doing lesser known work but he’s the lead in Nozaki-kun and one of the most popular characters in FMA: Brotherhood!

“Are you sure, because you’re looking pale. Here, let me get you some water,” Kuroo says and stands, heading to the front counter.

Daichi can’t stay here. He’s too nervous and embarrassed and oh god he’s going to get so much shit from the terror twins when he tells them. If he tells them. Once Kuroo is occupied with the barista, Daichi bolts, leaving his untouched quiche and half drunk tea.

* * *

“I cannot believe you just left! How could you be so short-sighted?” Suga screeches.

Ok, so he ended up telling Suga and by proxy Oikawa, who sits on their couch giving Daichi an unimpressed look. “Really Dai-chan, I would expect more from you. He’s just a man.”

Daichi splutters, “He… he’s not just a man! He’s… I… I’ve never met a celebrity I really, really liked before so I panicked!”

“Clearly! I mean, you were in the middle of every super fan’s wet dream and you ran away!” Suga exclaims, still pacing behind the couch.

“Suga, stop it. I mean, would you want someone sitting across from you that has had dirty thoughts of you?” Daichi snaps before he can think better of making that admission out loud.

“Um, hello? I do every time I sit across from this guy?” Suga replies pointing at Oikawa.

“He’s not wrong,” Oikawa says, blowing a kiss to his boyfriend. “Although, thanks for getting him all riled up, Dai-chan, tonight will be fun.”

“Please, stop talking,” Daichi moans, rubbing at his temples. “And that’s different. You’re already dating.”

“I’m a little confused though, how did you not know it was him the moment you saw him? I mean, even voice actors have profile pages, right?” Oikawa asks looking at Daichi.

Daichi opens his mouth to reply but Suga speaks over him. “Oh Daichi is a purest or some nonsense. He doesn’t look up VA pictures so he can’t diminish from the immersion or some such weirdness.”

“When you say it like that you make me sound crazy,” Daichi complains.

“Dai-chan, that does sound a little weird,” Oikawa says his face a mask of confused concern.

Daichi sighs. “Look, it’s just a preference. When I’m watching a show I want to just see the character, not the face behind their voice.”

There’s a beat of silence and then Oikawa says, “You know, I really can’t understand how things between you and Tendou-kun didn’t work out, you’re cut from the same weird cloth.”

Suga cackles and Daichi grouses. He stands, heading to his room. If they want to go on about it, they can scream at him through his shut and locked door.  A few minutes later, he hears the front door open and close and since Suga isn’t pounding on his after that Daichi figures the two of them went out.

Thank goodness, now he can wallow in his embarrassment in… well… not peace but at least quiet.

Until there’s a knock at the door. He sighs, rolling off the bed and opens his door. Sure enough, Suga is nowhere to be found. Maybe he forgot his keys and is planning a late night out. With a smile, Daichi opens the door, asking before it’s fully open, “You forget your key?”

“Already offering me a key? How forward, Sawamura.”

Daichi chokes on his own spit. Because on his doorstep is Kuroo Tetsurou, who he ditched not even an hour ago.

“I… you… how?”

“Are you always this eloquent?” Kuroo teases. “Or so rude as to ditch a kind stranger who offered you shelter and water?”

Daichi feels the pang of guilt but Kuroo’s words confuse him. “Shelter? Oh! Ah, yeah, well…” What can he say? He has no leg to stand on. After a beat, he does manage to ask, “How did you find my place?”

Kuroo holds out a familiar looking wallet. “You left that in your hasty exit.”

Daichi extends his hand to take it, ignoring the spark he feels when his fingers graze Kuroo’s.

They stand in silence, Daichi staring at the door jamb and Kuroo staring at him. Finally the latter speaks, “Not going to offer an explanation? Or at least an apology?”

Daichi starts, his eyes going back to Kuroo’s face and what he finds is completely unexpected. Kuroo looks not angry, but sad. Hurt, actually.

“I’m sorry. Really. I’m not usually like that, it’s just you… well… I know who you are and it caught me completely off guard.”

Kuroo gives a nod, a small smile tugging at his lip. “So you’re a fan, then?” he asks and Daichi doesn’t miss the way he’s dropped into his performance voice.

“Yes, stop it! This is hard enough as it is,” Daichi snaps without thought.

“Oh ho? This is hard… or--”

“If you finish that I will slam this door in your face.”

Kuroo chuckles. “Fair enough. Sorry, you’re just… fun to tease.”

“So I’ve heard,” Daichi huffs.

Kuroo gives him a more sincere smile then hands him a card. “How about this, you call me if you want to try again. I won’t pressure you. Just know that I find you interesting and would like to get to know you more.”

“You’re just giving me your number?” Daichi can’t stop himself from asking.

Kuroo shrugs. “You may be a little cowardly, but you seem a good guy overall, so I’m willing to take the risk.”

Daichi flushes. “Cowardly?”

“Well, you did run away from me. I’m just a guy, Sawamura. Just a guy with an extremely sexy voice, sure, but still,” his eyes meet Daichi’s, “just a guy.”  

With that, he steps back onto the sidewalk but spins around to add, “Oh and you were right, that quiche was good. We should get another some time.” He nods to the card clutched tightly in Daichi’s fingers; “Call me, Sa’mura.”  

He begins walking away again but starts when Daichi ends up right next to him. “Ok, you smug bastard, let’s do this,” he says, tugging his coat sleeve towards the cafe. “But you’re buying.” He never did get to enjoy his quiche after all.  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome and appreciated! 💗


End file.
